Tu enamorado
by Phoenix Spawn
Summary: Donald Duck le presenta a Fenton a los otros dos caballeros. Panchito REALMENTE le provoca una gran impresión al científico. (Fenton/Pancho)


Fenton suele absorberse por completo cuando está frente a la computadora. Trabajando en algún fabuloso proyecto o solucionando un problema, puede pasar horas olvidando todo lo demás, hasta que su mamá iba por él y lo arrastraba de las plumas de la sien y lo sentaba a la mesa, a que comiera como la gente decente, o a la cama para que durmiera, o al menos cerrara los ojos un rato.

Pero ni siquiera él pudo ignorar la trompeta a toda potencia tocando afuera de su ventana, acompañada por un violín, guitarra, y finalmente una voz que reconoció al instante.

Ya llegó tu enamorado

Al que nunca correspondes

Ya llegó hasta la ventana

Desde donde tú lo escuchas

Pero donde tú te escondes

El pato saltó de su silla, se lanzó al suelo, y, arrastrándose pecho tierra en la habitación solo iluminada por el resplandor de la pantalla, se acercó hasta la ventana. Levantó la esquina de la cortina y espió.

Al primero a quien vio fue a Donald, inflando el pecho a toda su capacidad para soplar la trompeta, vestido de mariachi, en lugar de su usual traje de marinero. Se habían hecho amigos nada mas de conocerse, y se veían constantemente (Donald era sobrino del señor McPato, jefe de Fenton, así que siempre estaba cerca del laboratorio donde trabajaba). Y le había contado de sus aventuras con otros dos amigos, que sonaban como las personas más geniales del universo.

El día que por fin los conoció, Fenton saludó primero a José, un loro brasileño muy elegante y amable. Se dio la vuelta y vio una viva llamarada roja. Era un gallo alto, vestido de charro, con todo y sombrero, imposible de ignorar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

El gallo le estrechó la mano con energía. Fenton se dio cuenta de que se había quedado con el pico abierto por un rato.

\- Yo… ummh… usted debe ser el famoso Francisco…

\- Panchito para los amigos – le respondió, con una carcajada.

Y bastó con eso.

Fenton nunca se había sentido tanto atraído como aterrado al mismo tiempo. Francisco -Panchito- le recordaba a esos protagonistas de las películas mexicanas en blanco y negro que veía de niño en casa de su abuela. Audaz, honorable, seguro de si mismo, buen amigo, apuesto, voz de ángel, y sonrisa matadora.

Fenton se podía imaginar a Panchito tomándolo en brazos, subiéndolo a un caballo, y cabalgando al atardecer. Y a si mismo, hecho un ovillo petrificado de terror. La primera vez que tuvo esa idea en la cabeza, se regañó a sí mismo, prometiendo no volver a imaginarla, pero era más fuerte que él, y lo asaltaba cada que bajaba la guardia. Y cada vez se podía imaginar un poco menos aterrorizado.

Ya no sé ni que decirte

Ya ni tengo que cantarte

Yo quisiera maldecirte

Pero ya estoy convencido

Que nací para adorarte.

Fenton no pudo oponer mucha resistencia cuando los Tres Caballeros (Donald, José y Panchito) lo invitaron a acompañarlos. En realidad, pocas cosas en el mundo pueden oponerse cuando esos tres se proponen algo, como el mismo científico tuvo oportunidad de comprobar. Vio un lado que no conocía de Donald: el de la destrucción sin remordimiento.

Por su lado, Fenton no era ajeno a desvelarse, pero trabajando, no echando relajo. Y nunca se había divertido tanto en la vida. Aunque se sentía agradecido de contar con José (Zé, me puedes llamar Zé), y Donald. Él solo no le podría seguir el paso a Panchito durante mucho tiempo.

\- Te gusta, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Donald a quemarropa.

Fenton casi saltó de su propio pellejo.

\- No… digo, ¿quién? ¿De qué me hablas? – dijo rápidamente sin mirarlo.

Su interés no tenía que ser evidente… No es que estuviera interesado de verdad… Llevaba un buen rato sin quitarle la vista de encima, pero era porque estaba practicando suertes con el lazo, no porque le gustara.

Donald se rió, conspirador.

\- Sería una lástima… tú le gustas, ¿sabes?

Fenton, incrédulo, giró la cabeza tan rápido para ver a Donald, que le dolió el cuello. Abrió y cerró el pico varias veces.

\- Eso no es posible.

No lo era, no lo era. Fenton no podía serle de interés a ese apuesto gallo con plumaje del color del fuego. Fenton era pequeño… y marrón claro. No podía pensar en un color más aburrido. Él era aburrido, con la cabeza siempre metida en cosas técnicas, y aburriendo a quienes lo rodeaban, hablando de ellas sin parar.

Aunque podía decir que siempre había estado bastante conforme consigo mismo, hasta topase con Panchito. ¿Cómo tendría que ser? Pensó en Zé, seguro y galante, con plumaje verde intenso. Viéndolo ahí, fumando tranquilamente, y aplaudiendo alguna suerte complicada, era fácil imaginar que era mas su tipo.

O tal vez Donald-

Fenton salió de golpe de sus pensamientos cuando sintió el lazo, atando sus brazos a su cintura. Panchito lo fue jalando con suavidad, y el pato marrón claro solo pudo dar pasitos tímidos, hasta quedar frente a frente.

\- Hola, mi alma – dijo Panchito, con su sonrisa deslumbrante.

Fenton no supo como es que no se derritió como chocolate en ese momento.

Ay ay ay ay ay – ay ay ay

La suerte me está fallando

Ay ay ay ay ay corazón

La vida me estás cambiando

Fenton no terminaba de creérsela. ¿Qué podía ver Panchito en él? Se seguía preguntando, a pesar del creciente acercamiento del gallo rojo, con la complicidad de Donald, quien le consiguió fácil acceso hasta el laboratorio.

Su visita tomó a Fenton completamente por sorpresa, y se avergonzó muchísimo. Tenía en la mano un cautín, y soldaba cuidadosamente una pieza encargada por Ciro. Mientras lo hacía, comenzó a cantar. Y últimamente, solo tenía en la cabeza canciones mexicanas.

\- De la sierra morena, cielito lindo, vienen bajando, un par de ojitos negros, cielito lindo, de contrabando.

Mmhm… tal vez debería practicar más su pronunciación. La había descuidado un poco. Continuó, procurando que le saliera mejor.

\- Ay ay ay ay, canta y no llores, porque, cantando, se alegran, cielito lindo, los corazones.

Atrás de él, comenzó a sonar, dulcemente, una guitarra. Animado, Fenton continuó con el siguiente verso, sin darse cuenta de que alguien le hacía coro.

\- Una flecha en el aire, cielito lindo, lanzó Cupido, si la tiró jugando, cielito lindo, a mí me ha herido.

¿De dónde venía la guitarra, por cierto? Fenton se dio la vuelta.

\- Que bonito cantas, chaparro.

Alguien que sostiene un cautín no debería ser expuesto a emociones tan fuertes. Fenton consiguió no tirarlo y causar una tragedia, mientras Panchito continuaba.

\- Ay ay ay ay, tan cruel herida, que si tú no la curas, cielito lindo, pierdo la vida.

Esa versión no se la sabía. Fenton, con la mano temblando, desconectó el cautín y le buscó un lugar seguro, evitando mirar a Panchito.

\- Si alguna duda tienes, de mi pasión, abre con un cuchillo, cielito lindo, mi corazón.

Fenton se quedó sin más pretextos, ni rutas de escape. Encaró a Panchito y se encontró atrapado entre el gallo y la mesa de trabajo. El siguiente verso, más que escucharlo, lo sintió contra su pico, de tan cerca que estaban.

\- Ay ay ay ay ay, pero con tiento, ábrelo con cuidado, cielito lindo, que estás adentro.

Fenton cerró los ojos. La guitarra se detuvo, y el mundo también, porque Panchito lo estaba besando, y así es como contaban las películas que se sentía.

Ya llegó tu enamorado

El que te interrumpe el sueño

Ese pobre desgraciado

Que anda siempre desvelado

Porque quiere ser tu dueño

\- Panchito me dijo que lo estás evitando – Donald se cruzó de brazos, esperando una explicación.

Fenton no le podía mentir.

\- Yo- yo- es solo que-

\- Fenton, no habíamos tenido esta plática antes, porque no te creía capaz. Pero te lo advierto. No le rompas el corazón – dijo Donald, dejando pendientes las palabras "porque entonces yo te romperé algo importante."

\- No creo que sufra mucho por alguien como yo.

\- ¿Cómo siendo tan inteligente puedes tener tales telarañas en la cabeza? Si de verdad no le gustaras, no conservaría algo tuyo.

A Fenton se le cayó una pequeña pluma, y no le hubiera dado mayor importancia porque eso pasa todo el tiempo, de no haber descubierto a Panchito jugándola entre sus dedos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo miraba, el gallo le guiño un ojo.

\- Mi flor de la canela – le dijo.

\- Donald, realmente siento ponerte en esta posición. Entiendo si no me quieres ni volver a hablar. Pero creo que estoy asustado.

Por un momento, pareció como si Donald de verdad estuviera pensando en que romperle primero.

\- Lo bueno es que Panchito no se da por vencido tan fácilmente – concluyó.

Alguien me contó tu vida

Supe de tus ilusiones

Yo no sé si me equivoque

Pero casi estoy seguro

Que te gustan mis canciones

Y esto debía ser parte de "no darse por vencido tan fácilmente."

\- ¿Pollito? – su mamá entró a la habitación -. ¿Quién es? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Es para ti o para mí?

Fenton le hizo señas de que guardara silencio, y ella se acercó rápidamente a la ventana, espiando también.

\- ¿Debo pedir refuerzos?

\- No creo que sea buena idea, mamá.

Pero algo debía hacerse, por supuesto. Y Fenton entendió que para un gesto tan aparatoso, lo que sea que respondiera, sería definitivo.

Ya se va tu enamorado

Ya se va de tu ventana

Ya ni debo despedirme

Porque sé que aunque no quiera

Voy a regresar mañana

\- Pollito – dijo seriamente su mamá, después de echar una buena y meticulosa mirada -. Si no sales tú, voy a salir yo.

\- ¡Mamá!

La verdad no la culpaba. Panchito estaba más apuesto que de costumbre, con su traje y sombrero bordados. Fenton se apoyó en la pared, tenía que decidir.

Mientras la pasión me dure

Y tu voluntad me aguante

No habrá noche de tu vida

Que no vengan mis mariachis

Y mi voz a despertarte

Eso sonaba bordeando el acoso. ¿Por qué componían ese tipo de canciones en los cincuentas? Aunque lo importante era que sí creía a Panchito capaz de hacerlo. Llegar todas las noches, acompañado de Donald y Zé a tocar al pie de su ventana hasta obtener una respuesta.

Y entonces Fenton tomó una decisión. No le haría perder el tiempo.

Ya se va tu enamorado.

Sonaron las últimas notas de la trompeta. Entonces, se encendió la luz de la habitación de Fenton, lo cual fue celebrado con vítores salvajes desde afuera. El científico apartó la cortina, y se asomó por la ventana.

\- Yo… hola…

Panchito, sonriente, le entregó la guitarra a Donald, y se acercó.

\- Hola, mi alma.

No era un elegante balcón como en las películas. Fenton solo estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana, y parado sobre la punta de sus pies. Pero al menos, Panchito no necesitó una escalera para llegar a él.

\- Aun no sé qué viste en mí – dijo Fenton, decidido a ser sincero-. Y me cuesta trabajo creerlo.

Panchito le hizo una caricia en la mejilla.

\- Puedo convencerte. No te preocupes. ¿Qué te parece esto para empezar? Creo que eres tierno, como una calabacita.

Fenton se dio cuenta de que eso si lo encontraba creíble. Se escuchó un "Awwww" a coro. El pato miró a su alrededor, el público parecía entusiasmado, sobre todo su mamá.

Antes de que la timidez le ganara, Fenton tomó impulso, se estiró apoyándose en el borde de la ventana, le quitó el sombrero a Panchito, y lo uso para ocultarlos a ambos, mientras le daba un beso.


End file.
